Christmas Lights and D
by cryptickate
Summary: Luce and D are admiring the Christmas lights in the neighborhood. D isn't a regular guy though... He's sexy and hot in a way that's out of this world. ONE-SHOT. AU. Some sexuality.


**Christmas Lights and D**

Luce shivered and pulled her thick scarf up higher around her face. It was such a cold winter night. But she loved looking at the colorful Christmas lights and decorations in the neighborhood with D. She doesn't know how to pronounce his name in his language, so she just calls him D. Because they met in December.

"Someone seems cold," he said, wrapping one arm around her waist. "I'll warm you up."

"No, I'm fine. I don't want you to waste your energy," She replied, glancing around to see if anyone was around. They were alone on the sidewalk.

"I don't want you to get a cold. Be a good girl and hold still," he whispered into her ear.

"Okay..." She would do anything he asked if he called her a good girl. He knew that all too well and often used it to his advantage.

D closed his eyes for a moment and she felt him getting warmer and warmer. Soon, she felt as warm as if she was sitting by a fireplace. He was figuratively and literally so hot.

"Thank you, D. That's enough, I'm really warm now." She gave him a kiss on his cheek and he opened his eyes. Slowly, his body heat went back to a normal level.

"Later on, I want to warm you up in a different way," he said in a low voice and winked.

Luce's face heated up even more. "Mm... I want you, D."

D groaned and grabbed her, holding her tight against his body. Luce gasped as she felt how turned on he was. One hand held her by the waist and one stroked her cheek. His thumb pressed down hard on her lower lip. "Say it," he said.

"I want your D," she said shamelessly. Both of them were breathing hard and she couldn't wait to get in bed with him.

They ran back to her apartment and D pushed her onto the bed. His kisses were hot and wet. His tongue and hands were all over her.

"Wait, wait!" Luce suddenly said, pushing him off her.

"What's wrong?" D asked impatiently, pulling off his sweater.

Luce licked her lips as she stared at his sexy, toned chest. "Can you light up for me?" she asked excitedly.

"Now? You know I get self-conscious about it, Luce. I'm not a freaking Christmas tree!" He sat on the bed but with his back facing her.

"But I love it when you light up. I don't know why you hate it. It's so cool!" She came up behind him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Cool?" He glanced at her. "Still..."

"I meant sexy! Really sexy. It really turns me on." She tenderly kissed his neck a few times.

He practically growled and pushed her back onto the bed and straddled her. "Remember that when I'm blue, I'll turn you blue, too. Wherever I touch you..." D pulled off her two sweaters so that she was only wearing her tank top. He stroked her bare arm slowly, and the skin he touched turned a glowing blue, an ethereal azure. "It will take a few hours until it goes away."

She moaned from his touch. "I know. But it's okay, I'm not meeting up with my friends or anything tonight.

"Good. Because I want you blue _inside_ and out," he whispered.

His grey eyes changed first, becoming the same glowing blue color as her arm. Next, his face, hair, and neck. Soon, the blue light spread to his chest and arms. D still had his jeans on, but the faint blue light shining through let her know he was completely lit up. This was closer to his true form and he looked beautiful.

D leaned down to kiss her hard and she kissed him back passionately. She couldn't wait to turn blue like him. Before she met him, she thought all aliens were supposed to be green and short. But she found out that some are blue, tall, and sexy as fuck.

* * *

 **Kate's Notes:**

Inspired by my love for Jotun Loki and my love for alien + human love stories. Lol. Sorry about the curse word at the end, but I think it sounds best like that.

PLEASE CHECK OUT MY NEW ORIGINAL STORY: F ME, TEACHER. It's not Fallen-related but I hope you'll still like it! (It's rated M, so change your filter if you can't see it on my list of stories!)

I have 1 more one-shot coming soon but it's not Fallen-related. Lol. I hope you'll check it out, too. Thanks! PLEASE FAVORITE/COMMENT/FOLLOW if you like my stories. :)


End file.
